


What Happens in Vegas

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, JayTim Week 2018, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: The day before their wedding, Jason and Tim wake up in the same bed.They had planned not to see each other for the three days leading up to the wedding. However, by the magic that is the mysterious city of Las Vegas, it does not happen that way, of course.JayTim Week 2018, Day 4 - Vegas Wedding





	What Happens in Vegas

Jason cracked his eyes open and when the sunlight shined into his eyes, he immediately groaned.

He screwed his eyes shut and turned around to have his back facing the window instead. He tossed his arm around as well and it immediately smacked into someone’s face.

A loud whine made Jason open his eyes again.

“Timmy?”

Tim reluctantly opened his eyes as well. “Jay? What the fuck?” He sat up immediately, then went to grab his head. “Ow, urgh, that was a bad choice.” Then, he frowned at Jason. “What are you doing in my bed? You’re supposed to be bunking with Dick, aren’t you?”

“Forget that,” Jason groaned. “We’re not even supposed to _see_ each other until tomorrow!”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit, you’re right! Then what the fuck are you doing in my hotel room and my bed?!”

Jason’s eyes scanned the room, wincing silently when he saw the articles of clothing haphazardly tossed around the room. “I don’t… know.”

Just then, there was a loud pounding on the door of Tim’s suite. Damian’s voice called through the door, “Drake, I know you’re hungover and grouchy, but Grayson has been trying to reach you since five this morning! Your fiancé is missing.”

Both Tim and Jason’s eyes go wide as they look at each other.

“Oh, fuck,” Tim cursed quietly. He scrambled to get out of bed. He was in his boxers, as was Jason. Jason ran around the room, collecting his clothes as Tim did the same, shoving on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “Get in the closet, in the closet!” he hissed, pushing Jason into the large walk-in closet. He shut the door, took a deep breath and hurried to the door.

He pulled it open and yawned. “Seriously, Dami? It’s like seven AM. What do you want?” Tim asked tiredly, which was not that hard.

“Must I repeat myself?” Damian snapped. “Todd is _missing_.”

“Just call him or something. Can’t you or Dick track his phone?” Tim asked, sounding unimpressed.

Damian rolled his eyes and pushed past Tim and stepped into the hotel suite. “Are you serious? This is Todd we’re talking about.” Damian frowned. “How did you get back last night?”

“Huh?” Tim asked. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was too drunk to remember anything at all!”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You didn’t bring anyone back with you, did you?”

“Of course not!” Tim said indignantly. “I’m getting married tomorrow, Damian. I’m not about to ruin it now.”

Damian snorted. “Right.” He eyed the couch suspiciously. Tim had no idea what he was staring at. Then, Damian stepped over and pulled off one of the decorative pillows. He picked up a piece of crumpled paper. His eyes scanned over it and he frowned. “Drake,” he said slowly. It made Tim’s blood run cold. “Why the hell is there a marriage certificate for you and Todd? Dated _last night_?”

~

**_LAST NIGHT_ **

Jason told Dick he was going to the bathroom. And he really did have to go, but he just got lost on the way, is all. Jason ended up outside the club and wandering the street because he could not tell if he was going _back_ to the club or if he was walking further away from it.

His breath formed in little puffs in front of him. Jason thought it was pretty funny, like he was smoking.

Tim would skin him alive if Jason started smoking again. He hated the taste of the smoke on Jason’s lips.

Jason squinted because he saw someone coming down the street, singing at the top of their lungs. It sounded like Tim, but Jason was not too sure.

He stumbled over and grabbed the singing man by the cheeks. It _was_ Tim.

“Timbo!” Jason crowed happily. He pulled Tim’s face into his chest and hugged him tightly. “Wha’re you doin’ heeere?”

“Jay?” Tim asked, surprised. “You’re- You’re not supposed to be here either!” he accused. He was also decently drunk. He looked around in wonder. “Huh.”

“Wh-What?” Jason asked, hiccupping. “Are ya look-lookin’ for someone?” He grinned widely. “If you’re- If you’re lookin’ for me, ’m right here, ba-baby.”

Tim giggled. “No, _silly_. Kon disappeared! He was- He was just right here!” He glanced up into the sky. “Hulloooo?” he called. There was no answer. He looked back at Jason and he just seemed to freeze. “You’re _pretty_.”

Jason smiled until his cheeks hurt. “Really? Yoooou’re really c-cute too.” He grabbed Tim’s shoulders tightly. “T-Timmy,” he said, suddenly serious, his eyes wide. “I think- I think we should g-get married.”

Tim’s nose scrunched up. “But we- we will! Soon… right?”

“To-Tonight!” Jason argued.

“But no one will be there,” Tim said, not understanding.

Jason gripped Tim’s shoulders tighter. “I can’t- I can’t wait any longer, Timmy. I- I love you and I wan’ t’marry you tonight.” He hiccupped and waited for Tim’s answer.

Tim started smiling slowly. His eyes shined and his cheeks were red from the cold. “Really?” he asked. “O-Okay.”

It took them another hour to find marriage bureau office. And they already had a marriage license since they were planning on getting married in two days anyway. They scribbled their signatures onto the certificate and left, stumbling back to Tim’s hotel, which was meant to be the suite for their wedding night.

And since it _is_ their wedding night…

Unfortunately, the two ended up collapsing into the bed, stripped down to their boxers, certificate tossed away, and just falling asleep, too tired and too drunk to do much else.

~

Tim’s eyes widened. “Shit,” he said. “Shit, shit, shit.”

He grabbed the marriage certificate out of Damian’s hands, scanning over it like a madman. Sure enough, it was their signatures, sloppy, but theirs.

Damian looked like he would tear Tim’s neck out. “You got _married_ to Todd last night?” he growled.

“I- I didn’t know!” Tim said, sounding just as horrified. “Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Dami, I-”

“Tt,” Damian scoffed. “If you married Todd last night, then where the hell is he now? You didn’t just let your now _husband_ run off, did you?”

Tim’s eyes widened even more. With the marriage certificate clutched tightly in his hand, he scrambled back to the bedroom, screaming, “JASON!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, almost crack thing for y'all to enjoy. I've been making these things too damn long.
> 
> <3


End file.
